Avant Halcyon
Avant Halcyon is a Emergency Medical Technician Level 3-Paramedic who was born on Corellia. He is currently employed at Biotech Medical, and has a twin sister: Leila Halcyon, who is fighting for the Rebeliion. Unknown Beginnings Avant was born on Corellia to Adair Halcyon, an officer in the Directorate of Imperial Intelligence. Avant was told from a young age that his mother had died, and his father solely raised him. There were times when his father would leave for weeks and Avant had to fend for his own. This contributed to Avant's personality as being independent. Avant attended regular school and did everything on his own, he never asked his father for any help nor did his father ever offer any. The years passed by and Avant grew from a young boy to a young adult. Adair began to leave more often and for longer periods of time, each trip lasted for months. Days before his graduation, Adair said he was going on a very short trip and would be back in time to see his son walk and receive his diploma. At the graduation, Avant walked across the stage and looked into the seat of his father. It was empty. Avant never saw his father again. Higher Education Avant gathered his things from the house and left home. He took a transport to Coronet City and acting on a friend's referral, joined a Medevac service. After receiving his Emergency Medical Technician Level 1 Certification, he applied to Corellia University and was accepted. He worked full time as a EMT and crammed all of his studies into any time he could spare. He only ranged about six hours of sleep each night. He somehow managed it all for four years and received his degree in Biology. Since Corellia University did not have a Medical School, he applied to one that newly opened, University of Curador: Medical Branch, He was accepted and took employment at the Medical faction that backed the university; Biotech Medical. Homecoming Before Avant left Corellia, he went back to his small childhood home. It was empty and ransacked by bums. As he started to walk out, his foot fell through a weak floorboard. He opened it up and found a letter and a few things inside: "Dear Avant, As your father, I want the best for you, and I know I have failed. You are probably alot older now, and I'll have been long gone and perished. They will have found out the things that I'm about to tell you. Your mother was Kayleigh Halcyon and she was an Alliance Operative. The reason you do not know her was for your protection, and your sister's... Yes, you have a sibling, a twin sister to be exact. Her name is Leila Halcyon and your mother and I both agreed that having you two split apart from each other was the best for both of you should one of us come under fire. The time has come for you to find her, and to make sure that harm does not come her way. She will most likely have received a similar message, and she will also be looking for you. I beg of you son not to join the Alliance or the Empire as they have sealed the fate of your Mother and I. Stay away from the Civil war, and start a new and peaceful life. You deserve to know everything Avant, and I beg on my knees for forgiveness that I was not the father I should have been. -Adair Halcyon" Avant broke into tears after reading the letter. He had never felt so emotional ever in his life. As he came to his senses he found almost 5 million in credits stashed away and a picture: It was his mother, his father and two young infants. One was a boy, the other was a girl. Avant watched as he set the house to burn and slowly walked to the spaceport to travel to his new company. The Reunion Avant's work took him to many places across the galaxy. And day by day, the picture felt as if it was burning a hole in his chest to remind him that his sister is still out there somewhere. Avant responded to a medevac call to a cantina on some ordinary planet on some ordinary day. When he arrived he revived the patient who had apparently been poisoned. As Avant was about to leave, a young woman with brown hair like his and although she smiled as she was talking to others, he could see that sadness in her eyes that was strikingly similar to his. He walked over and put his hand on her shoulder, as she turned to look, Avant knew then and there, that he had finally found her... Category:Individuals Category:Corellian